


Maybe

by jynzandtonic



Category: Adam Driver Character Universe, Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: "no getting up the duff", Birth Control, Breeding, Breeding Kink WITHOUT Pregnancy, Creampie, F/M, Gendered Pet Names, No Pregnancy, Oops I Almost Accidentally Tagged Pokemon Breeding LOLOLOL, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, but there are..., creampies galore, none of that, really just assume everything I write is creampie because i'm depraved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynzandtonic/pseuds/jynzandtonic
Summary: Maybe it’s the way your ass is so round sticking up in the air, the way the curve of your spine flows down to the bed, the way the back of your thighs just look so delicious as he kneels behind you. Maybe it’s that your sweet little cunt is on full display for him, all glossy and slick with arousal—just for him,only him. It makes him feel like a goddamn wild animal.And he snarls like one as he thrusts into you from behind, his cock dragging against a place inside you that makes you keen.You and Clyde aren’t trying for little ones—you’re on birth control, so it’s not even a possibility—which is why the words that lick down your spine sound so strange…“Gonna cum in you so hard I knock ya right the fuck up.”… but damn, they sound so good.A short and sweet lil’ oneshot featuring breeding kink where actual impregnation is NOT the goal. All the fun dirty talk with no “getting up the duff” (LOOOL)as requested by an anon.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, what IS IT about Clyde Logan and breeding kink because *sweats*
> 
> ················································
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr [@jynzandtonic!](jynzandtonic.tumblr.com) ʕ •ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡

He loves you like this.

Well, he loves you every way—spread out underneath him with a leg hooked over his shoulder, ridin’ him forwards or backwards, lounging in front of him on your side, up against a wall if he can catch ya near one—but there’s just something about _this_ that drives Clyde crazy.

Maybe it’s the way your ass is so round sticking up in the air, the way the curve of your spine flows down to the bed, the way the back of your thighs just look so _delicious_ as he kneels behind you. Maybe it’s that your sweet little cunt is on full display for him, all glossy and slick with arousal—just for him, _only him_. It makes him feel like a goddamn wild animal.

And he _snarls_ like one as he thrusts into you from behind, his cock dragging against a place inside you that makes you keen.

You and Clyde aren’t trying for little ones—you’re on birth control, so it’s not even a possibility—which is why the words that lick down your spine sound so strange…

“Gonna cum in you so hard I knock ya right the fuck up.”

… _but damn, they sound so good_.

Maybe it’s the pace he’s set; maybe it’s that you feel so wholly _his_.

Maybe that’s why the sharp moan that tears from your chest surprises you, why his name on your lips tastes like melted honey when it spills out.

_“Please, Clyde, please.”_

His hips snap into yours faster, rougher—and you can hear the need in his voice.

“Do you want that, darlin? Do you want me to fill you up? Do you want me to fuck a baby right into you?”

Overwhelmed with the thought of him claiming you, you cry out for him. “Fuck, I need it—I need you.”

“Then tell me you’re mine, that you’re all mine.”

And you do. You tell him you’ve been his since the moment you laid eyes on him, that you never thought you could love someone so damn much, that you’d give him anything he wanted twice over just to see him smile.

You tell him you want to feel him cum in you. Again and again and again. That once won’t be anywhere near enough.

One arm hooked around your waist, the fingers of his good hand digging into the small of your back, you can _feel_ how close he is.

“Gonna fill you up with my cum so ever’body knows who you belong to, honeygirl. Gonna fill you up till you’re overflowin’ with me,” he pants through gritted teeth. “Then I’m gonna fuck you again—push it deeper an’ deeper.”

Maybe it’s that he still can’t believe it’s _his_ name that you moan into the pillow, that out of anyone in the whole world, you only wanted to be with him.

Maybe that’s why he cums so deep and hot inside you, folding over your back to kiss and pant at your nape, rubbing frantically at your clit. “Cum for me, honeygirl. Cum while I fill you up.”

His breath on your skin, his words at your ear, the pulse of his cock and flood of warmth as your cunt flutters around him—it sends you over the edge. You buck back into his hips, shoulders arching upwards to find his lips.

Clyde’s frame engulfs you as you both collapse onto the bed; still joined as you stretch out on your sides, body flush to his.

His voice is so soft, so tender when he catches his breath. “I’m—I’m sorry darlin’. I don’t know what came over me.”

The only reason you can bear the loss of his cock is the need to look him in the eye; you can feel the drip of his seed on your thighs as he slips out of you. Twisting in his arms to face him, your fingertips are gentle as you stroke his cheek. Your kiss is earnest, but quick—just needing a taste of his lips before you say, “No, Clyde, I liked that. I… I _really_ liked that.”

It’s so endearing to see this bear of a man look so bashful. “Ya did? Really?”

You kiss him again, slower this time. “Really.”

“I know we’re not tryin’ or nothing, I jus’—”

“I get it. I… definitely get it,” you cut him off, pressing another kiss to his soft pout. “But I meant it when I said one time wouldn’t be enough.”

Clyde’s eyes find yours, his gaze dark and warm as he smiles, releasing a breath through his nose. His hand comes to the inside of your thigh and he lifts it up, setting your heel on the mattress to prop your hips open.

Two large fingers graze along your leg, scooping up the cum that’s spilled out from your freshly-fucked cunt. “Well then, sweet pea,” he says, lazily pushing his fingers inside you, “we don’t wanna waste a drop of this now, do we?”

**Author's Note:**

> ················································
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr [@jynzandtonic!](jynzandtonic.tumblr.com) ʕ •ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡ 
> 
> [Buy me a whiskey?](ko-fi.com/jynzandtonic)
> 
> _No trigger is too small-- **ask me and I'll tag it!**_
> 
> **A brief note on sex and gender:** I'm AFAB nonbinary, so I while I write for fem!reader (anatomy-wise) and I *do* have a soft spot for certain gendered pet names (which are always tagged if applicable), I hope there's enough space for folx at a variety of places on the gender spectrum to feel included in my fics xoxoxo.
> 
> ················································


End file.
